Gundam Seed Intertwined
by Godess-of-fire
Summary: Two souls, two bodies, two lives, two very different opinions on the war. But a sister and brother and pawns in a game too big for them to understand.


Intertwined  
  
Summary: Two souls, two bodies, two lives, two very different opinions on the war. But a sister and brother and pawns in a game too big for them to understand.  
  
Disc: Gundam seed belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate. Mikari Yamato belongs to me. Sakura belongs to bubbles gal and Hiryuu belongs to Sugar Gal.  
  
Pairings: Athrun/ Mikari Hiryuu/ Dearka Sakura/ Kira  
  
Anyway on to the first chapter of Intertwined. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter one: Darkness inside the light.  
  
"It was a dark and lonely night. She climbed to the rock as her hair swayed in the breeze. She whispered an eerie tune as the world began to blossom a new." Mikari looked at the scenery. The wasteland reminded her of a Book Yzak had given her. It was about a girl who was taken from her home to help in a war and was forced to sing the song of Nephilimn. It was a song that could drive the planet into madness. "Song of the dead..." She mumbled to herself for a minute she was lost in a daze. But a female voice broke her thought.  
  
"Domer Gundam model number X-70459873 Pilot: Mikari Yamato. Please dock your Gundam and report to the bridge. I repeat Domer Gundam model number X- 70459873 Pilot: Mikari Yamato. Please dock your Gundam and report to the bridge"  
  
"Rodger copy." Mikari boosted her Mobil suit in the hangar. She tossed some data at the mechanic and walked to the elevator punching in  
  
Name: Mikari Yamato  
  
Password: Ye Shall All Be Gods  
  
Eye scan: confirmed.  
  
The ZAFT ship had top-notch security. Unless you had a right password and eye scan, you couldn't get in or out.  
  
Mikari strolled in to the elevator carrying her mobile suit helmet. Nothing had been scroungeable out there. Damn, Domer could use some new parts. But never the less it wasn't her first concern right now. Her first concern was reporting the situation. Then getting something to eat.  
  
She was brought out of her trance like state by the ding of the elevator reaching the Bridge.  
  
Mikari shook out all that and triumphantly walked through the sliding doors and was stopped by a female bride member before she could get to Commander Creuset.  
  
"Hey I just extracted the footage from Domer-Gundam for you to present to the commander. He said you could go get something from the dining hall after the presentation." She patted Mikari's shoulder "Good luck!" after that she strolled away.  
  
Mikari walked up to the commander "Mikari Yamato first generation coordinator reporting." She gulped. This dude was a weirdo so she hated being around him. Though she had to admit, she was a total hottie without his mask.  
  
"All right I take it you have the data?" he gazed at her questioningly.  
  
"Yes sir." She handed the disk to her friend Hiryuu.  
  
(About 20 minutes later)  
  
"All right I've seen enough you're dismissed." He sighed walking away to do god knows what.  
  
I took the chance to run out of the place I sped towards my room and practically jumped out of my Mobil suit uniform and in to my ZAFT uniform. I knew if I hurried I could- "HEY MIKARI COME JOIN US FOR DINNER!" Nicol yelled. He was accompanied By Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka. I smiled and ran up to my buddy slinging an arm around his neck.  
  
"How was your mission?" He asked in the elevator breaking the silence. None of the guys had been used to having a girl hang out.  
  
"Eh Kinda dull. There wasn't a soul out there. Kinda like a desert waste land." Mikari shrugged leaning against the wall. "A few broken Gundam parts here and there but nothing that could be used." She sighed in relief as they reached the dining hall. The only people she had gotten to know very well were Yzak, Nicol and Hiryuu. Everyone else on the ship she had never spoken a word to.  
  
But she longed to speak to one person in particular. Athrun Zala. She found it extremely Sexy the way his Blue hair swayed whenever he walked or whenever his Jade eyes sparkled in the light. She had loved him since she first met him in Heliopolis. Her baby bro Kira, well he was a few months younger than she was, had been best friends with him. But she fell in love the first time she saw him.  
  
She shook it away and began to pick at the food with one though on her mind. "Where are you little brother?" Next chapter preview: There is a boundary between the two siblings. Only the ones they hold dear can break it. But what if the siblings cannot be strong and the boundary clashes taking everyone they hold dear with it. Next time on Gundam seed; Intertwined: Fire inside the depths.  
  
Next chapter: I introuduce a new character. Meet Sakura!   
  
Okay and as for reviews..Flames will be dealt with appropriately SO please no flames and reviews are welcome! 


End file.
